Hedward Horseman
100px Hedward Horseman is the son of the infamous Headless Horseman. He was created by pixiesera. Biography Personality Hedward is a gentlemonster at its finest. He strives to help people and doesn’t want people to feel hurt or discriminated. He has much respect toward women and will always be there to pull out their chairs, open doors for them, or simply greet them with a smile and a compliment. Hedward isn’t afraid to stand up for a ghoul if she is being picked on or harassed or simply bothered by another and often has to pull Heath Burns away from his targets. He feels that everyone deserves a second chance and will more than likely give people that chance. He dislikes discrimination of anyone or any kind and refuses to take part in any of that sort. He doesn’t see anything wrong with humans just as long as they aren’t hurting anything. Likewise he sees nothing wrong with half human half monsters and has befriended Jackson Jekyll and other hybrids that attend Monster High. Because of his open-mindedness towards others he befriends others easily and has many friends. Hedward likes to keep a smile on his face for his friends’ sake but deep down feels some remorse. His parents divorced when he was young and he lives with his father who barely gives him any attention and barely sees his mother whom he is very close to. He tries not to let the bad things in life get to him and tries his best to remain positive. Hedward is very playful and likes to joke around. He enjoys random antics, mostly involving randomly singing show tunes or pop songs with Bo, and likes to make people smile. He can get competitive while playing sports (dodge ball especially) but in the end he accepts that it’s all clean fun. Appearance Hedward has light blue skin and blue eyes. His long black hair is usually pulled back somehow with some stray strands falling in his face. His teeth have been filed down to a point to increase the scariness factor (it was his dad’s idea) and he bears some light blue stitching where his head detaches. History He is currently a senior at Monster High. Monster Type Hedward is the son of the Headless Horseman, who is known through the story The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. The Headless Horseman is said to have been a Hessian, a German soldier that fought for the British side in the American Civil War, that lost his head in battle. Seeing as the Hessians were German, this makes Hedward of German decent as well and a German accent can be heard when he speaks. There are many adaptations to the Sleepy Hollow legend and the Horseman comes in many forms throughout each version. Hedward is based off of the Headless Horseman’s design in Tim Burton’s film adaptation portrayed by Christopher Walken. This adaptation portrays the Horseman as fair blue skinned, black haired, and having filed down teeth. Being that the Horseman is, well, headless, Hedward has the ability to take off his head painlessly, though it has the tendency to fall off randomly. Relationships Family * Hedward’s father is the Headless Horseman, his mother is a German human woman. His parents are divorced and he lives with his father in New Salem while his mother lives in Germany. Hedward visits his mother on special holidays and stays with her for a couple weeks. Hedward has always felt closer to his mother than to his father. His father is usually out, either working or simply riding, and has never given Hedward much attention. Hedward strives to gain his father's approval but he can never seem to reach it. * He has a few half-siblings on his father's side but hardly knows them. Friends * Bo Geyman is Hedward’s best friend and has been friends with her since they were children. Hed’s father and Bo’s father have been good friends for years and hung out a lot when the two were young. Bo and Hedward have been tight ever since. * Hedward’s other good friends are Dani Jones and Centura Time. * Hed is also good friends with many other monsters including Madison Skellington, Olivier Orco, and Oxford Junko. * He wants Marcus Waters to see him as a friend and is trying to get him to open up and be more social. So far it hasn’t worked much. Romance * Hedward had a huge crush on Bo ever since they were kids but never admitted his feelings to her, fearing it would end their friendship. After Bo met Nubis Sarcophagus and began dating him, Hedward's heart sunk. He tried to accept that Bo loved Nubis and not him but completely lost control one night and came on to Bo. She rejected him, putting a strain on their friendship, and Hedward was deeply depressed for a while. They have both since moved past this and have tried to forget all about it. * Hedward was dating Madison Skellington but broke it off after some realization that their relationship wasn't what he wanted after all. * Hedward is currently dating Nashiti Tepes. Enemies * He has extremely disliked Nubis Sarcophagus for dating Bo and considered him almost as an enemy. Hedward has recently abandoned any real hatered towards him and is now mostly afraid of him. * Hedward's current rival is Stanford Junko. Hedward doesn't exactly hate Stanford or considers him his enemy but they definitely do not get along or like each other. With Stanford being Nashiti's abusive ex-boyfriend this has caused a lot of tension. Pet Hedward owns a young black and gray horse named Crane. Crane was a present from his father when Hedward turned 13. They are nearly inseparable and Hedward rides his trusty steed to just about everywhere. * Hedward named him Crane because of the long skinny legs he had as a newborn foal. Hedward was reminded of a crane when the young horse walked and Hedward found it funny. The name stuck. * Fun Fact: Crane is named after the main character in the Sleepy Hollow tale, Ichabod Crane. Hedward and his father also own other horses; Gunpowder, Bessie, and Devilfire (Hedward’s father’s horse). Gallery File:hedward_horseman.png file:Hedward_horseman_profile.png file:Hedshiti_Gloom_n_Bloom.png file:Hedshiti_lollipop_chainsaw.png file:Hedward_ghouls_rule.jpg file:Hedward_snowcrawl.png file:Hedward_alt_outfit.jpg file:Hedward_pose.jpg file:Hed_pumpkin.png file:Hedward_cosplay.png file:Dead_tired_hedward.jpg file:Gloom_beach_hedward.jpg file:DotD_hedward.jpg File:hedward_horseman_skullette.png File:crane.png file:Little_crane.png Trivia * Hedward was created in January of 2011. * Hedward's name is a mix between the name 'Edward' and 'head'. It's funny because it's a head pun. * Hedward's face claim is a young Ben Barnes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Headless Horseman Category:Dullahan Category:Pixiesera